A little bit too easy
by with a smile on our lips
Summary: A chance meeting on the deck of Radio Rock. Mark/Carl. Warnings: Slash, M/M Sex, some language, drug use


**A little bit too easy**

**Summary:** A chance meeting on the deck of Radio Rock. Mark/Carl

**Author's Note:** After seeing The Boat that Rocked I wanted to read a story that was Mark/Carl. I couldn't find any, so I decided to write one. I think this one turned out mostly smut though... Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome!

****

The water was dark and the air warm as Carl tumbled to a stop, tripping over a chair on the deck of Radio Rock. A little bit drunk on pints, and a little bit high on kites he thought to himself, giggling a little. He leaned against the rail of the boat and moved to a sitting position, thinking to himself that it was a nice night to come outside and do a little thinking.

He wasn't sure when it started.

Ok, that's a lie. He was exactly sure when it started. After seeing _him_ laying there, those leather pants and wavy hair, that's when those _feelings_ started.

He knew it was extremely unlikely that he had a chance. Mark's prowess with girls was well known, legendary even. And Carl himself wasn't even gay! Just because he thought another boy had nice hair and a nice smooth body that looked as if it were begging to be felt and kissed and licked---

Carl jolted himself out of that thought before it could go any further. He wasn't gay, just a little curious maybe. He wouldn't even be thinking about this if he wasn't half drunk. And it wasn't as if Mark was completely masculine. He was sort of- pretty in a way.

Carl shook his head and looked up as he heard the door to the deck open. A second later Mark appeared, spotted Carl and began walking toward him.

The older boy casually sat down next to Carl and took out a joint. He reached into his pocket and took out a matchbook, leaning back and lighting it. Holding the match between his fingers he lit the joint, breathing in deeply.

"Spliff?" He asked, offering Carl a pass.

Carl forced himself out of the trance he had went into and made eye contact with Mark, moving closer to him and brushing his hand against Mark's as he took it. He was already a bit out of it and had a sort of dizzy feeling as he watched the older boy sitting next to him. Carl looked down and licked his lips, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Mark and went to pass him the joint and found Mark already looking at him.

The radio DJ had a small smile on his face. Carl glanced down and noticed the first few buttons of the DJ's shirt were undone. His gaze moved further south and he took in the leather pants and belt. Realizing what he was doing, Carl flushed and looked away.

Mark took the joint from Carl's hand and raised it to his lips, his other hand lifting Carl's chin so that they were eye to eye. Carl sat very still as Mark moved the joint so that the lit side was on the inside of his mouth. Moving closer to Carl, Mark leant in and touched his lips against Carl's, the joint between them. Carl breathed in the smoke slowly. After what was not nearly enough time Mark pulled back and took the joint out of his mouth and threw it over the side of the deck.

"How about it, then?" Mark asked, seemingly nonchalant except for a glint in his eye.

If he was sober, he would have moved away. If he was sober, he wouldn't have sat still as Mark moved his hand so it wrapped around the back of his head, running his fingers through Carl's dark hair.

But he definitely wasn't sober. Instead Carl moved forward so that his lips met Mark's. The older boy quickly took control of the kiss, and Carl let him as he hesitantly moved his arms so that they wrapped around the Mark's shoulders. Mark tweaked one of Carl's nipples and he let out a squeak- allowing Mark to dart his tongue in Carl's mouth, swirling it around. Carl moved his tongue to meet Mark's. This was like nothing he had ever done before. This was like the Christmas and Easter and - well it defied words, really. This was nothing like his awkward snogging with Marianne; it was so much better. He felt his erection straining against his pants as he broke away from the kiss to breathe for a minute.

Mark started to kiss his neck, and moved his hands so that they were _everywhere_; running up and down his back, pinching him and grabbing him. All of Carl's nerves felt like they were on fire. Mark moved so that he was on top of Carl, his knees on either side of Carl's hips. Their erections strained against each other and Mark was gasping.

"God, I knew, from the moment you arrived on this ship," he panted.

Carl reflected later that it was the most he had ever heard Mark say at one time. He squirmed a bit under him, moving so that their erections rubbed against each other as the DJ started to unbutton his own shirt, throwing it to the side. The younger boy pulled his own sweater over his head, getting it stuck at one moment so Mark had to pull it off.

Carl flushed and Mark grinned, swooping down to kiss him again. Mark's hand moved so that it was rubbing against the bulge in Carl's black pants. Carl reciprocated the movement, running his knuckles over the leather pants and then stopped suddenly.

"I've never, you know, done this before," Carl stuttered over his words.

"I figured," Mark chuckled, and the vibration seemed to move through Carl. "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

He leaned over Carl and put his mouth around his left nipple, flicking his tongue around in a circle and tugging on it with his teeth. He then moved to the right nipple and flicked it with his nail, kissed it and moved his tongue up and down over it. Carl arched against Mark, moaning wantonly, his face flushed.

Carl moved his hand so that he cupped Mark through his pants, then promptly decided that it wasn't enough, and started to undo Mark's belt. Mark stopped his exertions and moved his hand to help Carl, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He returned to kissing Carl's chest, and Carl plunged his hand down Mark's pants, wrapping it around his penis. Carl dimly noticed that Mark wore nothing underneath his leather pants, as he pulled Mark's length out of his pants and started to rub his hand up and down the base.

Distracted, Mark moaned and undid Carl's pants, moving so that he was on his side facing Carl. Mark moved his own hand down Carl's chest, underneath the elastic of Carl's briefs, and circled his hand around Carl's erection, slowly moving up and down.

The two boys breathed heavily as they jerked each other. Mark pulled back for a minute and pulled off his own pants; then in one swift movement pulled off Carl's pants and briefs. Carl gasped as he felt the cold air against his body and then gasped for another reason as Mark moved that so that he was eye level with his penis.

Mark opened his mouth and licked the head, spinning his tongue around it. Without any warning he opened his mouth wider and took the length inside his mouth. Carl's hips bucked as Mark sucked him, moving in and out, a warm wetness surrounding him. He felt like he would explode at any moment when Mark pulled back and looked at Carl with an intense expression.

Carl bit his lip and spread his legs a little bit wider, looking at Mark with a tentative expression. Mark nodded and moved Carl so that his legs rested on his shoulders. He reached into his discarded pants and pulled out a small bottle and squirted some liquid on his fingers.

"You're going to have to spread your legs a little wider," Mark instructed, and Carl quickly complied.

Mark rubbed the lubricant over his two fingers and then inserted one inside Carl, moving in and out to stretch him. Carl gasped and tightened instinctively, causing Mark to slow down his movements.

"Relax," Mark whispered.

Carl took a few deep breaths and did as told. Mark added a second finger, then a third. He looked at Carl inquisitively and Carl nodded. Positioning himself at Carl's entrance, Mark rubbed some more lubricant onto his length and then pushed himself inside of Carl. Carl lay still and felt a stinging sensation go through him; then as Mark built up rhythm he felt an intense throb of pleasure to go with the pain. He moved his own hips up to meet Mark's thrusts.

Mark leant down to kiss Carl as he fucked him, nibbling on his lip and thrusting his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. They moved back and forth, Mark's plunges getting more and more forceful. Carl felt a heat go through him as Mark hit a very pleasurable spot and he felt himself coming. Mark moaned as Carl shuddered and came violently, the warm liquid filling Carl. He panted and pulled himself out of the smaller boy, lying down next to him. Carl grabbed a coat that was nearby and draped it over them, nestled against Mark's side.

The two boys lay there for a few moments sticky with sweat before Mark moved to get up, searching for his pants. He found them and pulled them on. Carl looked at Mark not knowing what to say.

"It's nearly midnight," Mark said. Carl understood, that meant it was almost time for his show.

Mark smiled, leaned in to peck Carl on the lips, and Carl watched as he walked away, buttoning his long sleeve shirt and doing up his belt.

"Some other time then," Carl called out.

Mark turned and raised three fingers, before opening the door to the inside of the ship and going inside.

Carl laughed and figured, Why not? After all, Mark would be done his shift at 3, and that was plenty of time to recover.


End file.
